


Golden Blur

by REDEADED



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bad Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Date night takes a weird turn when a couple is called into work at the same time.





	Golden Blur

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my Hotline Miami fix and thought this ship could be two good contenders for it.

Jaune popped his neck before returning his head back onto the shoulder of his girlfriend who in turn was sunning a finger over his knuckles as the two snuggled together watching UFC. The couple would've rather been out eating at a nice restaurant but as Jaune had the reservations in hand another couple scooped up their table last second. Instead of going down their to fight them for it Jaune calmed Yang with some fights and a bunch of pizza.

"This is nice babe, comfy couch, loving boyfriend, pizza! Thanks." The blonde placed a kiss against the other's lips with a smirk. Jaune softly smiled, playing with Yang's hair in hopes she'd be feeling a little more 'fun' soon until to his cell phone went off. The two grumbled at the sound, Yang let go of Jaune's hand shuffled to the side of the couch. Her boyfriend listened to his phone call and with a sigh began to get dressed. "Should I go home?"

"Stay, please." Jaune leaned over stealing a few more kisses as he slipped his jacket on. "I need to see something gorgeous when I get home from this call is all." Yang rolled her eyes but gave a simple nod and blowing a kiss to her out the door lover. Once the door closed Yang huffed and held a pillow in her lap. This wasn't the first time his job called him in the middle of a date but it was starting to become a very large annoyance.

Of course the same thing usually happens to her but not as often as Jaune's! Laying down across the couch the blonde started to play with her phone digging through the photos of her, Jaune, her friends, and some work photos. She wouldn't let this ruin her night! A phone call came for her as well shockingly enough. "Great.. time to go to work as well..."

Jaune whistled happily to his trunk. He didn't mind the out of nowhere calls but he would often wish they wouldn't happen when he was with Yang. Quickly he turned to humming as he pulled out a knife, pistol, and a Tiger mask with a bit of blood near the eyes. Pulling the mask over his face the humming ended and he began to stroll towards a tall building. He wasn't fully sure why he was there but noticing the men outside in white suits were standing guard he kept his pace, hiding the pistol and brandishing the blade. The two men didn't see him coming. A quick slash sent the first guard to the ground clutching his throat! Before the other could pull out his piece Jaune was sliding the blade through his eyeball and deep into his skull. Brushing off his dust he climbed the steps and came face first to a dog and a guard aiming his shotgun directly at his chest. Diving forward Jaune caught the dog and dodged the pellets in time! A quick flick of the wrist sent the blade flying and into the man's heart! Bringing his hand back down Jaune clenched his fist tightly and punched the dog as hard as he could breaking it's neck and shoving it off of himself.

"Fuck." He mumbled rubbing his arm, he made a mental note to get alcohol and peroxide on his way home for the bite marks but it was just saddening to see his favorite jacket now ruined by some bites! Picking up the shot gun the tiger masked man walked up the nearest flight of stairs opting out of the elevator and looked around the corner in hopes of not being spotted instantly. Sure enough he was safe to enter and take out at least two of the men before the bullets would start flying. "Alright Arc, the faster we do this the faster we can go home and see our beautiful girlfriend!" Taking a deep breath Jaune dashed through the door blowing away two of the men at the poker table before launching himself over the counter into the kitchen area as a rainstorm of bullets began to tear his hiding place to pieces! Down to one last shot with the shot gun, Jaune pulled out his pistol, taking the safety off and placing it on the ground next to him. As soon as he heard the last gun fire off he lifted the shot gun and shot once before throwing the gun away. He heard at least two of the men shout in pain meaning he could possibly lift his head! Standing up Jaune looked down his sights and fired one shot into a man's chest before the last guy in the room fired back and got his arm!

Jaune winced through the pain and fired again hitting the man in the forehead. There it was, Yang was going to be pissed now. Anytime Jaune would get hurt be it a rough day at the job or a brawl with some asshole who felt he could take him, if Jaune got ANY kind of bruise, cut, mark etc. on him, Yang would have the last word be it through a voicemail or with her boot on the sorry asshole's face. He found some bandages and did the best he could for now wrapping it up. Hopefully he didn't have that many floors left to climb.

"BITCH!" He heard someone shout from upstairs! Quickly rushing to the next floor he noticed a woman in a purple panther mask running all over the room putting his fists into, if not through, the mobster's faces and chests. Jaune watched in awe as the beauty wasted no time in leaping over furniture knocking the weapons away and replacing their fear with pain as she slammed her gauntlets into them earning yelps and screams of pain! He aimed at the man running into the room at the last second and blew his brains out before he could fire a shot off. Once all the men were bleeding down at her feet, the beautiful panther wiped the blood off on her shirt and shorts.

"Did they ask you to assist me?" Janue mumbled out trying his hardest to not seem like he was checking her out. Too late, with a chuckle the woman walked over with a sway in her hips and a hand running up her thigh.

"Got a call about a partner in need of some help." Jaune hid his arm and motioned towards the door to distract the woman from his injury. "Hurry up slow poke, from what I hear we might have an actual challenge on our hands!" The man ignored the woman in front of him wagging her butt in his face under her long blonde hair. As the two made their way up the next set of stairs the panther woman leaned against his chest holding him back as a mobster walked by throwing his still lit cigarette out the window and checking his rifle for anything wrong with it. Jaune kept his cool and didn't even notice her hand brush against his lower regions. Two women could be hear shouting in Russian to the room full of mobsters, Jaune wasn't too sure what they were saying but thankfully his partner could translate; "Two cock suckers are wiping us out.... kill them if possible... no failures."

"Welp, their in for a surprise." Jaune scoffed out. The two women ran up the stairs shouting something else as the two masked intruders composed themselves. "Ok, I'll distract them with gun fire so you can try to flip one of those tables and make some cover for us. Then one by one we can take out the little ones before going after that mounted turret thing they have in the middle of the room." Both masked assailants laced their fingers together with sighs and a chuckle each. "Yang, I love you." The masks lifted for a moment to share a tender kiss.

"Save the romance for later lover-boy." Yang chuckled under her panther mask. On the count of three Yang ran past a few of the masked men appearing as if she were nothing more than a blur of golden light whilst Jaune took aim and shoot two of them in the back of the head before going back behind the corner to miss the gunfire. Yang slammed her fists into the mobster still sitting down in which a few of his ribs were easily broken, afterwards Yang flipped the table and drop kicked the second mobster out of the window to earn her the sound of a delicious cracked skull against the pavement below. Grabbing an uzi, Yang began to fire blindly into the air to give Jaune enough time to make his way to her or to create a new area of cover. As the rainstorm of bullets turned to a new area of the room the tiger masked man made a quick dash for the counter tops blowing away three more mobsters which in turn granted him an ak-47!

The mobsters shouted at the two as they would casually peek over and take out a guard or two at a time. The Mobster behind the turret stood up and pulled the pin out of his grenade tossing it towards Jaune! Yang jumped in time to see it, with her heart in her throat, flying right back towards the mobster and exploding directly against his face. Once the dust was settled the couple lifted themselves out of that wrecked area and shared a tight hug before climbing the steps to meet their final challenge.

Two Russian women stood before them. One in an all black suit, the other in blue jeans and a pink neon crop top. Both were brandishing blades and a sub-machine gun in the pants.

"Who sent you two American cock-suckers eh?" One blurted out. Yang leaned her head to the side before simply shrugging. "Funny mother fuckers huh? OK!" The woman in the crop top pulled out her machine gun and fired at the masked couple. Yang dived behind a nearby water fountain and growled in rage at the sound of Jaune crying out in pain.

"AW FUCK! She got my fucking arm babe!" The Russian woman bellowed out laughs of pleasure as they began to unsheathe their swords. Yang fixed her gauntlets and let out a primal growl as if to let them know her mask wasn't simply for show.

"Hello there little one, can you defeat me before my sister kills your boyfriend?" A roar left the blonde's mouth as she leapt forward aiming to knock the sword out of the commie's hands! "Lots of anger, this will be quick." The Russian kicked Yang's knee knocking her off balance for a second and slashed sideways leaving a mark against her opponents stomach. "Pathetic child." The other woman was being knocked back as Jaune was able to retrieve his blade and keep her at bay.

"I'm no master of the one handed technique but I can still hold my ground!" Yang's spirit rose at the sight giving her enough energy to calm herself in that moment. "GET THAT BITCH BABE!" A quick barrage of punches left the Russian woman in a continued guarded state. Yang knew better than to let up, the moment you give an opening is the moment you're dead! Punch after punch after punch eventually took it's toll and the Russian woman lost her grip on the blade allowing for Yang to grab it out of her hands.

"Der'mo" The woman whispered as Yang spun the blade around and cut her nice brand new suit in half. On the other side of the room Jaune was able to knocked the sword free of the sister's hands as well and impaled his blade into her forehead. Yang walked over and with a quick kick launched the sister out of the window and down onto a car below.

After catching their breaths the couple laced their hands together and made their way to the elevators. It was time to go home and finish that pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> With the touch of my hand I'll turn your life to gold.


End file.
